AK
The Avtomat Kalashnikova-1947, AK-47 '''or simply '''AK. Is an Assault Rifle in ZombsRoyale.io. Real-life history The AK-47 (and all other AKM ARs) were invented by the Soviet Union in 1949. The person who was truly responsible for the creation was Mikhail Kalashnikov, a Russian general of the Soviet Union. Spawn The AK is the rarest normal AR, especially the mythic one, however, they are quite common as a low rarity. Strategies * If you are someone who strongly desires a high amount of high damage weapons, the AK is the right pick as a mid-long range weapon. However, your aim must be good since it is not a spray-and-pray weapon unlike the M4 or SCAR. ** Although the AK should be used at mid-range like every other Assault Rifle, it will fare better at long range due to it's farther traveling bullets and damage. When fighting at LRC, try to tap-fire at the enemy, a mythic AK's damage with all three shots connecting will deal only two damage less than that of an uncommon Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle, this means you can use the AK like a Sniper Rifle. *** In fact, any AK variant can deal a significant amount of damage with one burst and a rare variant or higher can take out a full-health enemy with or not even two full bursts. * Unlike other Assault Rifles, the AK is not going to be somewhat useful at close range due to it's poor DPS compared to other fully automatic weapons. However, it's higher damage may sometimes save you. Aside from not having much power at close range, it also cannot destroy obstacles nearly as well as other ARs; however, your accuracy is worse than the SCAR's but the same as the M4's meaning you may stand a chance by ghosting bullets around thin cover. * As said before, trying to spray the AK is not a very good idea, since the delays between every three shots will interfere with the spraying technique, only spray if you are getting assaulted by multiple enemies. * The AK has the slowest ROF of any Assault Rifle, this allows you to conserve ammo more effectively than other Assault Rifles, especially the fastest firing ones such as the AR-15. Miscellaneous Statistics Pros/Cons Pros * Highest damage of all ARs * Fast ROF (per bullet) * Good accuracy * Good range * Uses up ammo slower than other ARs Cons * Relatively slow ROF (per burst) * Unsuitable for extremely close range * Still burns through ammo relatively fast * Low DPS Trivia * Real life AKMs do not have burst-fire modes, they only have semi-automatic and automatic. However, the only way the AK could possibly be shooting in bursts is if the character were to be releasing the trigger every three bursts. This can be hinted that firing the AK slows you down more than other ARs. ** However, there is a burst rifle that resembles an AKM called the AN-94. However, the AK is a three round burst while the AN is only a two. * The AK is the only AR that does not have a mythic counterpart as of now. Because of this, mythical AKs still exist while the other ARs had the mythic rarity removed and replaced by a stronger counterpart. * The AK's weapon class has two other burst fire weapons (AR-15 and Silenced AR-15) along with the AK itself, unlike the SMGs which only have the Uzi, the Pistols which only contain the Glock, and the Uniques which only contain the Rubber Gun as a burst weapon. * The AK was previously called the “AR (Burst)” until its named remained the same, but formatted differently into the title “Burst AR” then finally called the AK. * In Fortnite, there is a weapon (consisting unrealistic rifles and FAMASes) called the Burst Assault Rifle. The AK inspires the fire pattern of these rifles from Fortnite. However, the AK’s design resembles that of the Heavy Assault Rifle. ** Despite the existence of the AK, the Burst AR was vaulted in Fortnite Season 7. Images